oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Hunters Guild
In the devastation of the Thii invasion, criminality ran rampant across the world of Oustomia. While nations frequently simply post a bounty on job boards across the world, this is time consuming and ineffective. Earlier this year guild offices started popping up in major cities across Oustomia. They immediately started advertising that they would organize groups to hunt down bounties that citizens or nations wanted to post and act as a clearinghouse for such. The guild also offers anonymity to people posting bounties, with the exception listed in the guilds administrative policies. Undertaking a guild bounty immediately enrolls you as a member of the guild and from then on you must abide by guild rules and policies. Bounty Hunters Creed NO Bounty Is Worth Dying For This rule emphasizes that, no matter how great a reward, a hunter should never take any undue risks to his or her life in order to make a capture. They should also consider how much of a risk whichever bounty was going to be and to plan accordingly. (Of course, how much effort a hunter had put into pursuing a quarry, how great the reward, and if was worth the risk were all open to interpretation in the middle of a hunt.) A reward, even if enormous, could not be spent if a hunter was dead. To whit: If you die during the hunt for a bounty, there are no survivors benefits. People Don't Have Bounties, Only Acquisitions Have Bounties. This single, cardinal rule, more than any other, defines the way in which bounty hunters approach their chosen profession. It reflects the idea that sapient beings, to some degree, must be accorded respect. If, however, an individual has a bounty placed on them, he or she ceases to be an individual with rights. No longer a member of the world community, the "acquisition" becomes fair game. Tears should never be shed over the fate of someone that is, after all, only an "acquisition." To whit: A bounty is no longer legally defined as a person. Any rights, responsibilities or titles they may have had as a person are forfeit and are replaced by the contract. Capture By Design, Kill By Necessity. In keeping with the loosely defined hunter code of ethics, killing is sometimes necessary. That is business, pure and simple. However, unnecessary killing is still murder. The hunter, unless otherwise directed by those leveling the bounty, must attempt to deliver the acquisition alive. Often, those leveling the bounty have a vested interest in a live target — and the target might have be better off getting killed by the hunter. To whit: Only kill if the bounty specifically demands that you do so, in defense of the life of another hunter, or if the bounty would otherwise evade you. If it becomes clear that you simply ignore the contract and kill out of hand, that is a violation of this bylaw. No Hunter Shall Slay Another Hunter Simply put, whatever their origin, bounty hunters see themselves as a special breed. They take their lives (and those of others) into their hands each time they hunt. One may agree with another hunter's motives or insult them for the manner in which they carried out their hunts, but no bounty hunter would ever take up arms against a fellow hunter. This law applies only to hunters who followed the creed, not to those who have had a bounty posted on their head, thus becoming merely acquisitions. In such cases, the ex-hunter is no longer seen as a member of the guild and old scores could now be settled with impunity. To whit: You may not attack another active member of the guild. No Hunter Shall Interfere With Another's Hunt. While it is not unheard of for hunters to work as a team, the hunt for a given acquisition is most often seen as a form of personal duel between two sapient creatures. In such a deal, the hunter matches skill and courage against all the resources one's opponent could bring to bear. If the hunter wins, it is a personal triumph denoting superior skill and intellect, and not simply a question of luck. To interfere with another's hunt, unless first invited, is to leave the question of "who is better" open and, perhaps forever, unresolved. Of course, competition between hunters is often fierce and there was often a very thin line between "competition" and "interference". This being true, while a hunter is constrained against taking direct action against another hunter, there is nothing to constrain a hunter from hiring others to do the dirty work. Of course, if such an action, successful or not, is traced back to the original perpetrator, serious consequences will inevitably follow. To whit: You may not interfere in another hunters activities while he or she is on an active hunt. In the Hunt One Captures or Kills, Never Both. In cases where the acquisition has been taken alive, that "choice" can not be altered. To kill an acquisition in the course of the hunt is one thing, but to purposely kill an unarmed, helpless being already subdued and unable to resist is seen as simple slaughter and wanton butchery. An acquisition "killed while attempting to escape" however, would be an entirely different matter altogether. To whit: You may not kill an already captured target. No Hunter Shall Refuse Aid to Another Hunter. While no hunter has the right to interfere with another's hunt, there comes a time when even the best of master hunters require assistance. In extreme cases, any hunter could ask for and expect aid and assistance from another hunter, even if it meant that the latter must temporarily suspend his or her own hunt in the meantime to render such aid. Whatever personal grievances or animosities that would be involved between the two parties, it is known and understood that hunters took care of their own. Of course, such assistance was not without its price tag, and the arbitration of payment after the fact could often put a substantial dent in any expected profit. To whit: You must render aid if it is requested by another hunter. You must also agree to their compensation for that aid, if the hunter demands more than 50% of your bounty, you may ask the guild for arbitration. (Please note that this rule has no real in-game effect, it is for RP purposes only. You will never be forced to go on a hunt that you do not sign up for.) Administrative Policies The guild will take 5% of all bounties as a handling fee. Violation of the Creed can result in anything from a fine to a death sentence. Bounties shall remain anonymous (if so requested) unless a legal request is made, in triplicate, by a recognized government at the local guild office. Guild Rankings Rank, guild fame required to reach rank, benefits of holding that rank Novice Hunter, 0, None Apprentice Hunter, 20, Journeyman Hunter, 30, Hunter, 45, Master Hunter, 65, Grandmaster Hunter, 90, the guild no longer takes a cut of your bounties National Recognition In the following countries, hunters are officially recognized as an independent policing body, though they might be restricted in how they operate. Please note, that in countries where the guild has no official recognition, that you will be held to the same legal standards as any other person on the street. # Autocracy of Chrysanthea: No official recognition # Bakonia: No official recognition # Druhý'Meir: No official recognition # Duchy of Feuerreich: Expected to follow all the rules and regulations of Duchy police forces. Any violations will result in fines being imposed on the guild and that specific operative and/or any associate operatives in collaboration with said operative will be disbarred from operating in the region as bounty hunters. If a bounty hunter who has been disbarred is found collecting or assisting in bounties said hunter/s will be temporarily exiled from the Duchy, and severe fines will be imposed upon the guild. Should a bounty hunter who has been disbarred and exiled return and make the same mistake of assisting or collecting a bounty they will be permanently exiled as well. # Empire of Kalal: No official recognition # Gaia, The Land of the Goddess: No official recognition # Imperial Caylixian Empire: No official recognition # Kingdom of Amaria: No official recognition # Kingdom of Egron: No official recognition # Kingdom of Lasune: No official recognition # Kingdom of Lebenreich: Expected to follow all the rules and regulations of Kingdom police forces. Please note that being Undead is illegal in Lebenreich, so any undead guild member entering the country is automatically in violation of this agreement. # Kuchiku Clan: No official recognition # Ohanakoku Shengese People's Protectorate: No official recognition # Shogunate of Yoku: Bounty hunters will be required to contact the local authorities and coordinate in the case of possible extreme amounts of collateral damage # The Dominion of Telestria: No official recognition # The Empire of Milz: No official recognition # The Empire of Uria: No official recognition # The Empire of Vorknosh: No official recognition # The Floating City of Sovenheim: In the city of Sovenheim, the grounds are truly neutral and are expected to remain so. thus no outside forces are allowed to police their ways inside the floating city so the bounty hunters guild would be denied any right to enforce their bylaws inside the city. ' if you wish to fight you may do so either in an official dual in the arena or outside of the city limits.' # The Golden Empire: Hunters must register with the government before undertaking in any activities. Government ID must be carried at all times. # Throne of Dusk: No official recognition # Veranor: No official recognition # Wrathia: No official recognition Guild Membership (This is OOC knowledge, the guild does NOT post its membership lists anywhere.) Thorrin Kalgant Anrid D'Evpus Kasumi Moretti Kein Vulau Kenaal Chrysocolla Griesla Category:Organizations